


Hidding in plain sight

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing as there is a family reunion being held on Wednesday, Allen decides to stay with his brothers for a week because they live around where the reunion is being held. Said brothers are in a relationship that would put all of the family into shock. The two must keep their loving tendencies hidden from the others and act as if they had never kissed one another to keep it secret. Upon hearing a few choice words come from in Arthur's bedroom, their fourth brother decides to not stay with them. Will they survive the week with their  brothers around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

Allistair's eyes fluttered open when he heard the door bell ring. Groaning he moved only to stop when he remembered there was someone under him. Looking down he saw his brother buried into his chest. Arthur was lightly breathing and clung to the blankets slightly. 

"Idgit how am I s'pposed t' get up when ye look so cute" he grumbled before shoving at the other to get him awake and off of him. 

Arthur slightly opened his eyes as the ringing of the door bell sounded "I thought you had that bell removed"

"No' yet. Hurry and get up Allen is staying wi' us for the week remember" he reminded. 

At the reminder Arthur sat straight up with the _are you fucking kidding me that was this week_ look. "Is that him at the door?"

"Possibly" 

"Idiot! Hurry and dress" he said scrambling up off of the bed to put his clothes on. 

Allen was Arthur and Allistair's brother. They had two other brothers as well. For awhile Arthur and Allistair had temporarily been living together. One fine night when the two had gotten smashed one thing led to another and the two hooked up. After a lot of fighting and confessions they ended up as lovers and never mentioned it to the family so this week they would have to keep it on the down low. Especially when the small family reunion was going to take place on Wednesday. It wasn't going to be huge or anything but that didn't mean it wasn't a big deal. The older of the two didn't care if the secret was out or not. The only real reason he kept it and will try to keep it secret is because of Arthur who didn't want anyone to know in fear of being rejected and hated. 

Their family wasn't homophobic but they were still put off by the sexuality. It was weird enough that they were half brothers already but both boys too. 

"Damn, I have to sleep in my room for a week" Arthur whined when he remembered that they wouldn't be able to be intimate around their brother. 

"I donnae want t' hear yer whinin'," Allistair stated, "Ye were the one tha' was too knackered t' do it for three nights in a row"

"That's not fair. You know my boss works us like slaves" Arthur said while he slipped on his shirt. 

"Am used t' ye over exaggerating Arther" he shook his head. "Here we'll hae t' make due wi' this for now"

Arthur turned around to say something before being cut off by the other. Allistair had made his way over to him and kissed him lovingly. The words, _no touching each other for a week,_ sounded much easier than it actually was. 

Arthur let himself melt into the kiss while greedily kissing back. The taller of the two held him close cupping his cheek and letting his thumb run over the smallers skin. However, the moment ended abruptly when the door bell rang again. 

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The two straightened themselves and head downstairs. Arthur didn't wait to go make some tea while the other got the door.

"Well it's about time!" Allen exclaimed half jokingly when the door finally opened.

"Ye can be so impatient" Allistair tsked as they hugged. "Come in" stepping aside he let the younger in before closing the door. 

"Well this place never changes does it?" Allen laughed while looking around the elders house.

"I like t' keep things as they are"

"When did you turn into an old man?"

A glare was sent to the shorter before he sighed in breathed laughter. Arthur who was in the kitchen huffed while digging through the cabinets. It seemed they were fresh out of tea. He had heard the two talking while searching for any signs of the bags but alas it wasn't to be. 

"Arthur!" Before he could say anything said person was tackled in a hug. "You get shorter every time I see you" joked the Welshman.

"I assure you I've remained a constant height since we last came in contact," the blonde just had to say in a “proper“ yet sarcastic way. 

"Your still the stuck up little brother too" he smiled after the other hugged him back. 

"Right," Arthur sighed turning to the cabinets once more, "Sadly we're out of tea. I'll have to remember to pick up some when I go to the store tomorrow."

"That's fine. It's cold oot so why not make hot cocoa?"

A delighted humming sound came from Allen at the mention of the beverage. "Cocoa sounds wonderful."

"Very well then go sit down and I'll have some ready in a moment."

With that the two older siblings headed back to the living room. Sitting in his armchair Allistair relaxed back. Allen sat on their couch which seemed quite cushy at the moment. 

"So how hae ye been holding up?"

"Pretty well. I met a woman and we just had our second date last Friday." Allen blushed in remembrance.

"Oh? Looks like ye still got it Allen. Quite a fox with the ladies as always."

"No I'm sure those days are over. Can't say the same for you, I bet Arthur has to listen to you and some one night stand every night." He laughed.

Allistair huffed "those days are long past as well."

"Oh? Do you have a long term relationship with someone for once?"

Allistairs eyes flicked over to the kitchen entrance as Arthur came out with a trey of cocoa. Sitting up he answered, "You could say that."

Allen had been looking back like an excited puppy before Arthur sat the trey down on the living room table. All three of them got a cup sipping at them contently. 

"I'm surprised you're still living with Allistair, Arthur. Is finding a place around here that hard?" 

Arthur stilled slightly before relaxing again, "Not really. I've not thought about moving out for awhile, I suppose we have just gotten used to living with each other."

"You two? The same two who used to have prank wars and purposely steal each other's girlfriends?" He raised his brow as if they were lying. 

"We've grown used to each other, I guess."

Allen laughed at this before sighing in content. He was glad the two seemed to be getting along so well. In his eyes it wasn't everyday you saw them having a nice conversation without having a few loving, and sometimes not so loving, insults inbetween. 

For awhile all that went through the room was silence and Arthur doing his embroidery thing. All of the brothers knew not to mess with it let alone make fun of the craft skill. The last time they did they each got a needle were the sun shines rarely. 

"What are you making?" Allen wondered.

"Patience" Arthur mumbled trying to concentrate. 

Standing up Allistair stretched. "Well, am going oot for alcohol, who's joining?"

"Going for drinks so soon?" It was only noon after all. 

"It's better than sittin' around here doing nothing"

"I might as well go so you won't get yourself killed." Allen stood.

The two put on their coats, the older getting his shoes. Grabbing the car keys Allistair's first instinct was to go to Arthur to kiss him a goodbye. Thankfully he stopped himself dead in the middle of his tracks. Arthur glanced up at him knowingly. 

"Don't forget I'm working the night shift so take your house key just in case you stay out too late" he said.

"Got it" the taller turned to walk back to Allen who was counting his spare money. 

"See ya later squirt" Allen waved with a chuckle. 

"Drive safe" the blonde called before the door shut.

Getting in the care Allen had to ask, "What does Arthur do again?"

"Security at the mall" was all he knew. He'd taken him lunch during the days once or twice before so he knew it didn't look too hard. 

[ Time skip of story nap ]

Allistair stumbled into the house giggling like mad as his brother joined him. Allen wasn't as smashed as Allistair, and he'd be lying of he said he wasn't just a wee bit tipsy. 

"Allistair hush" Allen scolded. 

"But it'd be cute t' do it...it would be more cute if he was little like he used to be, but we can't change him to a kid" he snickered.

"Putting Arthur in a Kitten costume would send him into a hiss fit."

"Tha's why it would be perfect t' do it!"

Allen pushed the taller to sit on the couch while he went and got the both of them some water. Allistair sat looking at the piece Arthur had been working on. It was two english roses around a heart. It obviously wasn't finished but the red head had no intention of touching it.

"Here" Allen handed the glass to his brother while sitting beside him. 

The two sipped at their water a bit more before one of them spoke. 

"Do you think Arthur is hiding something from us?"

The question almost made the elder choke on his water. Laughing a bit flustered he asked, "what brings it up?"

"I don't know...he seems more.. happy then when I last saw him. Do you think he has a secret lover? Or does he?"

"Not that I've heard from him." 

"He's changed somehow."

"People change" was all he could say trying not to slip up.

"I suppose so," Allen stretched with a yawn, "I'm heading off to bed, g'night Alli." Ruffling the others hair he head upstairs.


	2. Tuesday

Arthur yawned as he walked into the living room. A slight grimace formed when he saw that the television was still on. It was around eight-thirty in the morning and he was worn out. Mostly because he hadn't gotten any sleep yesterday evening. Letting out a relieved to be home sigh he took off his guard jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. Walking more into the house he saw Allistair laying dead asleep on the couch snoring in a tone that wasn't too loud but it seemed a bit too loud to be considered quiet. Chuckling he walked around to turn the tv off. Looking at Allistair in the dimmed morning light he smiled. 

"I told you not to fall asleep without a blanket, idiot."

The man didn't even seem to move a muscle aside from his breathing. Leaning down Arthur quickly glanced around to make sure he hadn't awoken Allen at all. Seeing that the coast was clear he let his lips meet Allistair's parted ones. He could smell the alcohol on him which was mixed with his regular smell. Arthur huffed when he didn't kiss back like in his imagination of the other having been awake since Arthur spoke. Still the Englishman knew the other had passed out from dizziness. Looking down at the other more close up made Arthur shake his head.

"At least you're alive," he mumbled grabbing the throw that was always on the back of the armchair and gently covering the man. 

"Goodnight Allistair" Arthur said while going up to his room. Slipping off his shoes and changing into pyjamas he basically fell onto the bed. 

The room seemed so close but foreign from Allistair's, which he had slept in for the past several months. The only time he slept in his own was when they were fighting or when they had guests who didn't know of their love. Quicker than he thought, Arthur was fast asleep.

\- - -

Three hours later Allen woke from his sleep. He stretched before yawning. He stayed like that for about twenty minutes before he realised that he was awake. It was when a delicious smell came through the house that got him to get out of bed. Walking downstairs he saw Allistair baking scones and preparing breakfast. The man looked like he had a minor hangover. 

"I didn't know you cooked" Allen said making him jump slightly before putting his finger to his lip.

"Be quiet would ye? Arther's asleep" he whisper yelled. 

"Sorry," he lowered his voice figuring the other had a headache as well.

He watched as the scot made breakfast and gave him a plate. The two ate in silence that was a bit uncomfortable but needed. Afterwards Allistair let Allen take a shower before he did. 

"It's too quiet, is this what you usually do?" Allen asked while the other turned down the television's volume.

Allistair thought about it now that it was mentioned. Usually when Arthur worked nights he'd lay in bed with him until he woke up and then he'd make breakfast for the both of them. This time Allen was here so he had to make it early knowing that the man got out of bed only with the smell of food. Who doesn't?

"Not really, no" he finally shook his head. 

"I see," he paused, "well I'm glad to see you're considering Arthur's feelings." He would've added a for once but didn't want to offend the other. 

"But of course" was all he could think to say.

Allistair turned on the television to some news channel. The two sat on the couch together just watching in silence. Every now and then Allen would make a comment about the weather women and the other would only grunt in reply.

"Allistair you're no fun" pouted Allen after an hour of just watching tv.

"Am fun, I just happen to not be in the mood at the moment" he informed being only half defensive. 

"Then let's do something fun," he poked.

"Like what? I'm not going for drinks again, I need to save money to get some for everyone tomorrow."

"Hmmm how about truth or dare?"

"Really?" Allistair laughed raising a brow. 

"Yes really!"

"Alright, truth or dare"

"Dare" he said with slight hesitation.

"I dare ye t' be my leg rest for the whole day"

Allen sent a glare to the other as he put his legs across his lap with a smirk. "...fine then- truth or dare?"

"Truth"

After a moment of thought he snapped his fingers with a smirk, "who was your first?" 

Allistair didn't like to talk about his first time. All he ever said was it was special and if you listened close enough you could hear him mutter "was."

The man sighed and scowled before smiling again "my first word? It was mama" 

Allen huffed, "you know what I meant!"

"Aye, but ye never specified."

Allen rolled his eyes when they heard a creak from upstairs. Slowly Arthur came down the steps in a long pyjama gown and slippers. His eyes were half lidded and were darkened. The blonde trudged into the living room when he was at the bottom of the steps in a grunt. 

"You look like hell" Allen inquired. 

"I can't sleep," sighed Arthur a bit angrily.

"Why not?" The other pushed on.

Arthur glanced at Allistair, their eye's meeting for a half second. "I don't know" he shrugged.

"I left ye a plate on the table" Allistair informed. 

Arthur walked to the kitchen to unwrap the plate and sat down to eat. He didn't finish it but put the scraps up for later. Walking limply back into the living room he plopped down on the armchair groggily. You could tell he kept nodding off but always managed to wake back up. 

"Why are you cute sometimes?" Allen laughed, "The last time I saw you like this was when you were a todler"

"Shut up idiot, don't call me cute."

"I'll call you as I wish, I think Allistair would agree that you're being cute."

"He's right, ye are being down right adorable"

At this Arthur's face heated up, "I am not!" He stomped up in embarrassment. 

"Denial, no wonder you were such a ladies man in highschool." Allen teased.

"I was only like that because I grew up around you wankers," he huffed, "I'm tired I'm going back to bed."

With that he huffed and puffed up the stairs. Going down the hall he turned left into Allistairs room. It felt so much more familiar in there. Going over to the bed he stripped it of it's blankets to drag them back to his room. Laying down and covering himself with a content sigh the blonde quickly drifted into a blissful sleep. 

Back downstairs a knock came to the door. Getting up Allistair opened the door to find their other brother, Aodhan, standing there with an umbrella. 

"Aodhan? The renion is tomorrow you know."

"Ha ha," he said before walking in and putting his umbrella to the side after closing it, "the hotel lost my reservation and I need a place to stay."

"I don't have an extra room."

"Oh hey Aodhan" Allen said as the two walked into the living room. 

"Then I'll sleep on the couch." The Irishman looked up and waved at his other brother. 

"Be my guest," the red head sat down again. 

"Ah, I see we'll all be here together" this would be interesting, he meant.

"Where's Arthur?"

"Asleep"

There was no reply. It felt weird having to sit with your brothers and not conversate at all after a long time. Allistair was trying to keep his mind straight having not gotten over the cute sight of his sleepy secret lover. Allen was just feeling off at the quiet of the room. 

"I'm going out" Aodhan stood.

"Wait, here," Allistair took a key off of his key ring handing it to the Irishman, "If ye come home in the middle of the night am not getting up to let ye in."

"Don't get hammered, tomorrow is important." Allen reminded. 

"I'm not going to do that stupid, I just haven't been around here in awhile and their are some old friends I'd like to visit. Besides I thought you'd want to do the same Allen."

"All my friends know I'm visiting them on Thursday"

Aodhan rolled his eyes in a small huff that everyone was used to before waving and leaving once more telling them that'd he'd be back later. 

"Thursday? So you'll be oot?" 

"Yeah, I'm leaving Friday morning so I'll be out of your hair by then."

"I see no problem with letting ye two stay as long as ye promise t' not fight," He looked seriously at him, "unless you want it to turn out like last time we had a family gathering."

"In my defence you have to believe that he totally deserved to have his head shoved into the cake, he made fun of my gift to mom"

"That wasn't the part I was talking aboot, but it'll do" Allistair had to at least laugh a bit at the remembrance. 

Aodhans face had been lit up so red it shined through the white iceing covering his face. The man had been too caught off guard and flustered to think of what to say so he just called the Welshman a lot of loud curses. Their mom slapped both of them in the back of the head for ruining her cake. 

Standing up Allistair stretched, "I'm going to clean and then go wake Arthur up, he remembers what we need from the store."

Allen nodded at this "do you need help?"

"If ye wouldn't mind"

Even though he was polite he knew Allen wasn't as nice as he convinced everyone he was, the whole family knew. Still that didn't mean he couldn't be sincere, the bad thing was was you never knew when he was actually being sincere. 

With that the two got to work. They started in the kitchen. Allistair cleaned out the oven which was dirty than it seemed while he let his brother sweep.   
"How many rags is that so far?"

"Only three but it's getting less dirty each time"

The rags he was using were charred black. When he finished sweeping the kitchen Allen started on the living room. To him it was odd to see Allistair actually cleaning. Although he was neat Arthur seemed more likely to be the one to do the cleaning. He thought that he was just doing it this time because Arthur was asleep but he also noticed that the red head obviously knew what he was doing.

After cleaning the oven Allistair started on wiping the counter tops before mopping. Arthur's cleaning habits rubbed off on him a bit. Mopping and cleaning the bathrooms.

"I'll come with you two, I don't want to stay here by myself, it'd be too weird."

Allistair nodded and head upstairs. Slowly he walked into Arthur's room and sighed when he saw the other in his own blankets. Looking back at the door as he walked in he closed it slightly. He went over to Arthur to sit beside him which made the man shift. 

"Oi, wake up" he nudged at him.

A grunt came from the blonde when he cracked open his eyes looking at the other before whining and turning over away from him.

Allistair sighed and stood to grab the mattress. Pulling it up caused Arthur to fall and slightly flail onto the floor. The man made a noise of discomfort as he stood up.

"Good morning sleepin' beauty."

"What the hell! You couldn't have gotten me up by, oh I don't know, telling me to?" Arthur rubbed the part of his head that had hit the floor the hardest.

"I tried that" the man shrugged.

Arthur grimaced and huffed, "Whatever, what do you need?"

"Well were ye not planning to go shopping for tomorrow?"

Arthur deadpaned at this having forgotten completely. He whined and fell back onto the bed "I don't want to go."

"It won't be as fun withoot ye."

"By fun do you mean 'getting the wrong items when Arthur tells you to go get something until he gets it himself'?" 

Allistair grinned with no reply. Getting on his knees he ran his hand through Arthur's hair. "Fine ye don't have to go, just write down what ye want me t' get."

Peeking up from his spot Arthur looked at him a moment before getting up and going to his bedside table. Neatly, he ripped a piece of paper from his notebook before writing down all the things needed and giving it to the other along with some money he was saving for it.

"Allistair is he up yet?" Allen called from downstairs.

"Hold yer horses!" He yelled back while standing. 

"Ah wait!" Arthur stopped him when he was at the door to give him a goodbye kiss. He made the kiss last as long as he could when the other reacted accordingly.

"Keep the doors and windows locked" Allistair whispered.

"Drive safe" was the others reply before the two had to part. 

"It's about time," Allen commented as Allistair came down the stairs, "where's Arthur?"

"He said he's too tired to go so he gave me a list of the things we needed."

"Let's go then."

Walking out Allistair made sure the door was locked. It scared him to leave the other alone in the house. It was only because when they were little a man broke into their home when they were out shopping. No one was hurt but the guy did take a lot of stuff including having raded the nursery along with the rest of the house. To this day it worried him that someone would break in and hurt them. Shaking the thought the two left for the grocery store. 

Upstairs Arthur lay staring at the ceiling. He wanted more than just a kiss from the red head but the fact that Allen was downstairs waiting had prevented it. The thoughts that ran through his mind made him shiver. Remembrance of the others figure made him bite his lip. He whined a bit before tossing over and hiding his head in the blankets. That didn't help very much seeing as it smelt of the red heads scent.

Groaning Arthur stirred feeling himself begin to get aroused. 

_"Arther"_

Said man gasped at the remembrance of his voice calling his name. Even when alone Allistair managed to make Arthur's cheeks burn red with embarrassment. His hand slowly trailed down his own form slipping into his pants. He felt a groan of need fill his throat. Biting his lip he started to stroke himself and shiver as he imagined his lover doing things to him. 

_"Yer body remembers me"_

"Nn ah" Arthur could barely hold in his voice. "Idiot, I want yooou."

 

Outside the house Aodhan pulled up. Sighing he noticed Allistair's car wasn't there. Going to the door he jiggled the handle. 

"Locked.."

Then he remembered the key Allistair had given him. Thank god he had or he would've been bitching at him over the phone to hurry his ass back home. Taking out the key he unlocked the door before heading in quickly. Looking around he saw no one. 

"Hello?"

After a moment of silence he heard a noise from upstairs causing him to jump. 

_What the devil.._

Slowly he made his way upstairs hearing another noise. A grin came to his face when he realised it was a moan. 

_Heh someone's getting it on_

Before he could leave what he thought was two alone he heard something that struck his attention.   
"Big brotherrrr~.." 

"That was Arthur.."

Turning to the room where the sounds were coming from he hurriedly went to it. Flinging open the door he thought he'd be catching one of the others doing something dirty to the youngest of their brothers. Instead what he saw was Arthur on the edge of himself calling out big brother all by himself. Well, with the help of his imagination that is. It didn't take Arthur two seconds to process that Aodhan was at the doorway looking at him with a flushed face. The blonde shot up his face going red as lava. He grabbed one of his pillows chucking it at the other. 

"G-get out!"

Instantly Aodhan closed the door and was back against it. What he had just seen had scared him. He'd caught someone masturbating before, but never to the thought of one of their brothers doing something to them. For some reason it made him feel weird, where on earth had Arthur gotten such an idea from..

He could hear the other shuffling inside. It almost sounded like he was crying. Taking a deep breath he head back downstairs. It freaked him out, to imagine one of them touching Arthur in such a manner. 

It was about a half hour later when Arthur crept down the stairs. Aodhan sat on the couch looking like he was thinking over what had happened not long ago. Arthur was wearing slacks and a green sweater now. 

Aodhan heard him and looked back at him as he walked in and sat on the arm chair. 

"I thought it'd best if I confront you like this." Arthur said as if he was the mature one. "Just ask whatever you need to ask."

"Who was it.."

"Who?"

"Yes, which one of us were you thinking of...I heard you say big brother- which one of us was it?"

Arthur had to stop and take a deep breath. He looked away not saying anything. How could he explain something like that. 

"Was it Allistair?" Arthur's reaction of tensing up confirmed his question.

"I-I..." Arthur felt himself start to tremble not knowing what to do. 

"What did he do to you Arthur?" Aodhan looked at him seriously. 

The Irishman was thinking that somehow Allistair got Arthur to become infatuated with him. It was sickening to him. His brotherly instinct was to hit the hell out of Allistair but there was still the possibility of him being wrong. 

"Please don't tell him" 

Aodhan raised a brow.

"Don't tell anyone, please." Arthur looked a bit desperate.

"Why? Arthur what did he do to you?" he asked a but more aggressively. "Is he hurting you?" the thought pissed him off. 

"N-no, just don't tell anyone" Arthur shook his head furiously. 

"Just tell me" Aodhan stood angrily. 

"If I did you'd hate me! I can't I just can't."

The elder frowned and shook his head at the other. "Fine then, here" he dropped the key on the coffee table. "I'll see you tomorrow" he bluntly said before heading to the door while swearing to himself if the other was hurt and didn't tell him that he'd flip.

Arthur sighed in anger when the other shut the door. 

"Damnit..."

\- - -

Pulling in the driveway Allen helped Allistair get the groceries. Surprised when he actually opened the door when instinctively turning the knob, Allistair furrowed his brow in worry. Hurriedly he headed in looking around frantically. Thankfully he saw nothing was harmed and guessed Aodhan had just came by and didn't remember to lock the door. Allen came in and set his groceries down. 

"Will ye go wake Arther up? He doesn't need to sleep in this late."

"Sure thing," with that Allen head upstairs as Allistair put the groceries away. 

"Arthur?" Allen knocked on said mans bedroom door. "I'm coming in," he called walking in while remembering when they used to get one another out of bed. "Arthur" he said once more when he saw the lump under the covers. Quickly he hurried over to him, with a snicker he squeezed the man's side. 

Instantly the blonde was up and his blankets were off of him. His hair was desheveled and his face was red. The fact that he was dressed and his hair stuck to his cheeks slightly made Allen stop his laughing. Arthur quickly tried to fix his hair as he wiped at his face. 

"Are you okay?" The elder asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine it was just a," he paused, "just a bad dream."

"I've not seen you cry like that since you were little." Allen ruffled at the others hair, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Arthur half-smiled and made a breathy laugh, "I'm alright."

"Come on downstairs then Allistair said he's going to make spaghetti"

Nodding Arthur got up and followed the other to the living room. 

"Fast as ever, I wasn't gone ten minutes."

Allistair had out what he needed for their dinner along with having put up all the groceries already. Currently he was filling a pot with water making him look over with a smirk saying nothing else. Arthur head over to the couch and sat down. The blonde seemed a bit shaken from having been caught crying. Allen came over sitting next to him with a hum. 

"Did your girlfriend break up with you or something?"

Arthur blinked, "What?"

"In your dream I mean...did she?"

"Yeah, you could say it's..something like that."

Allen perked about to say _"so you do have a girlfriend"_ \-- but stopped himself thinking it was probably far from a dream. 

They sat in silence, the only thing heard being the television and noises from inside the kitchen. Allen occasionally glanced at the other but never questioned him at all. Arthur didn't say anything about the obvious glances and tried to get his mind away from eaelier events. 

After a silent dinner the three sat in the living room a bit awkwardly. Allistair knew their was something up with Arthur. He had barely eaten and seemed too lost in thought. It was unusual to see him do something like that. He'd picked up their mother's habit of not wasting food so of course the younger ate all that he'd gotten but that didn't mean he got a lot or that he ate it fast. 

After he was sure Allen had fallen asleep the red head snuck out of his room. One to get his blankets and two to ask Arthur what was bugging him. Slowly he crept into the man's room and over to his bed. It was cute how the other slept more soundly than what he was like when awake.

"Arther," Allistair poked him, "wake up."

At the pokes Arthur's opened slightly. "What?"

"I need my blankets idgit" Allistair reminded. 

Arthur groaned as he sat up and gathered the other's blankets that surrounded him before he could hand them to the other the man was already sitting beside him on the bed. 

"Also I need to know...what's bugging at ye?"

"What do you m"- he was cut off.

"Don't give me that, ye have been acting weird all evening so ye better tell me now." The elder crossed his arms in all seriousness.

The blonde blushed and sighed making himself more relaxed seeming. Looking around he thought.   
"Where do I start...after you and Allen left I sort of started to.." his face was blood red at admitting it to the other about what had happened. "I started to wank to the thought of you and I in bed together in a kinky sort of way."

Even Allistair was blushing by now. "Okay, what else?"

"Well it was kinky as in a calling you big brother instead of Allistair way. So apparently I hadn't heard Aodhan come in and he heard me and sort of caught me in the act...to make an awkward story short he got angry in thinking that I had stockholm syndrome or something like that and left.. oh- why'd he have your key?"

"I didn't tell you but he was going to stay with us tonight. Though, after hearing that I don't think he will be at all..."

"I just want to go to sleep Allistair, I'm done with today."

"Then let's. Tomorrow we'll have to take our chances I suppose..."

"Goodnight" Arthur said as the other left with his blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring. I hope y'all enjoyed it though and as said before there'll be a new chapter up tomorrow! I'll try to put them up earlier but I usually get up late so I'll have to work on that. Hope you people out there have a wonderful day!


	3. Wednesday

Arthur hurried downstairs fixing his tie to be loose yet not too tight before putting it behind his vest. Allistair was ready to go and Allen seemed to be having troubles with keeping his hair down. 

"I knew I should've brought my hair gell. This always happens!" The man whined continuously patting down his hair. 

"It's no' the end o' the world calm down. Besides it's just family." Allistair reminded. 

"I know but I still can't stand it when my hair does this!"

Allistair just laughed a bit at him while he got the bright idea to wet it down. 

"Are you two ready?" Arthur interrupted. 

"Not until my hair is fixed!"

The blonde sighed wnd and walked back upstairs coming back down with a tube of some kind. 

"Here use this" he handed it to the elder. 

"When did you get hair gell?" Allistair raised a brow. 

"It was a gift from Francis, he said he could no longer stand the 'monstrous sight' of my 'hidious' hair." Arthur shook his head thinking that there was not a single thing wrong with his hair...right?

"I see.."

Allen slicked down his hair so it would bother him no longer. He sighed in relief when he looked at his reflection once more. 

"Can we go now?"

"Yes."

At that the three head out to Allistair's car and drove off to the reunion hall. It seemed most of everyone was there already. From little to big cousins. Brother to sister, even a few family friends had shown up. They watched as they saw Peter run into the building with Victoria on his tail. 

The three got out and head inside were they were greeted with grins and smiles. 

"Well if it isn't the three of the four idiots."

The three turned to see another of their brothers, Patrick. Patrick wore an eyepatch all the time because he was blind in his left eye. Usually he didn't like to talk about how he got said eye to begin with. 

"Well if it isn't the stooge" Allistair retorted to the man whom hugged all of them. 

"I feel like I haven't seen you three in ages!" He smiled.

"Same here, how's Linda?"

"Ah she and I had a falling out but no worries about it." He waved it off. 

"Have you seen mum?" Allistair asked.

"I have! She went to the lou not too long ago."

Before they new it the three were split up. Allen had been distracted by the sweets while Arthur was swept away by Patrick who had made him join him over at the drinks. Allistair as always was lost in the crowd. That didn't mean he didn't conversate. He was currently stuck in an odd conversation about penguins with their little cousin Toby. 

"I don't think they could get that slippery." Allistair shook his head before feeling a tap on his shoulder. 

"Can I talk to you?" Aodhan asked, "In private."

Allistair nodded feeling a jolt of nervousness run through him. The younger lead him outside and around to the back of the building.

"What did you want to talk about? More importantly where were you last night?"

"I managed to convince one of my friends to let me stay with them. But let's get off the topic and onto the main point. Have you abused or even so much as touched Arthur in any indecent way, shape, or form?"

"W-what? I don't think I understand..." He understood but didn't want to believe himself at all.  
"Have you been forcing yourself on our _little brother_ Arthur in a sexual manner?" This time he seemed to ask more aggressively. "And has he started to just go with and even like it?"

"No not at all." Allistair would rather die than do something so horrible to the smaller. 

"Then why in God's name would he be calling out for his _big brother_ while pleasuring himself," his questions made him light up in angry embarrassment. "You are the one who is around him most, so tell me why else he'd be thinking of that while doing _that._ "

"I don't know"

"Bullshit!"

Allistair began to feel angry at the accusations being thrown at him. The proof was in the pudding that it was Allistair, Arthur was moaning for. However, the reason was not what the Irishman thought. Far from it. The thought of Allistaor pushing himself onto the younger, or anyone for that matter made said man sick. Finally the man who seemed to shrink at the other's words bit back.

"Are ye daft? Or are ye just that stupid!?" He barked, "I would never in a million years touch Arthur or anyone else in such a way not even if I was drunk. I would hate myself if I did something so vulgar! And if ye don't believe me then ye can just sod aff and go pester someone else because _I didn't, haven't, and will never rape anyone!_ "

Aodhan was thrown off by the outburst but kept his ground. "Then why did he do it while thinking of one of his big brother's? It doesn't make any sense."

Allistair tensed slightly. The red head couldn't bring himself to point the finger at one of the other two or even Aodhan. Telling the other about his and Arthur's intimate relationship it wouldn't be pretty. And if Aodhan went to question Arthur surely the blonde would break down or cause a bigger scene than needed. 

"Unless," Aodhan started getting the mans attention once more, "unless you and Arthur have been.. oh my god." How had he not have thought about it before? "The two of you have been having sex haven't you?" 

Allistair looked away, "Look Aodhan it's not what you think...well it is but not--"

"Oh my _god_ ," Aodhan said once again, "the two of you have been- been.. _he's your little brother_ for god sakes Allistair!"

"Well maybe I love him more than just a little brother!"

"That's sick!"

"Love sick!"

"I think I'm gonna hurl.."

"I don't care what ye think Aodhan, I'm in love with him and there is nothing ye can do aboot it!" With that, Allistair stormed off. 

Aodhan growled and head in the opposite direction. Watching the red head walk back into the building he slipped in after a minute or two.Hurriedly he scoped the scene, when he spotted Arthur he saw that Allistair was near him, obviously making sure that Aodhan wouldn't come near him. Sighing he decided to stay out of Allistair's sight.

He made sure to keep out of his way the whole reunion. After everyone had eaten and most people were standing again the man saw Arthur heading to the bathroom with Allistair on the other side of the room. Hurriedly he got up and grabbed the blonde by the arm dragging him outside. 

"Aodhan what on earth are you"

He was cut off when he was pushed up against the back of the building, his arms being pinned beside his head. His face was flushed while he squirmed. 

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

Before he could get another word out his felt the others lips on his making his eyes widen. A large blush masked his face as he shook his head away. 

"What the hell Aodhan- this isn't funny!"

"Did it feel weird?" Aodhan asked.

"Yes it felt weird why in the bloody hell would you do that?"

"Then why doesn't it feel weird with Allistair?" The man looked up in his eye's seriously. 

Arthur was taken aback and blushed looking away. "H-how..how did you know?"

"I figured it out...now I'm trying to understand how you could be in such a relationship."

"Listen, please don't get into this and let it be, it doesn't concern you.."

"As your elder brother it does" he growled in anger and confusion. 

"...Can you stop? I love Allistair more than I can express..it's different to kiss him than to kiss you"

Aodhan loosened his grip before pulling away and scoffing. "I see.."

"Are you going to tell everyone?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"I might" was all the other said before walking off. 

Arthur bit his lip feeling like he would cry but not a single tear was shed. Going back inside he head to the bathroom to which Patrick was coming out of. 

"Don't worry I didn't pee on the seat- Arthur?" He turned from joking to concern when he saw the others unnerved expression as the blonde hurried into the bathroom. 

Patrick furrowed his brow in wonder but didn't push. Instead he head over to talk with Jett. Yet he didn't fail to slip some questions that the Australian didn't know about Arthur into their conversation. 

Inside the bathroom Arthur sighed and put his hand to his head. This was getting bad. If Aodhan told someone out there about his and Allistair's relationship he would probably freak out. When he was out of the bathroom it seemed people were leaving already.

That's when he made a B line for the exit. He didn't want to talk to anyone or even say goodbye. The blonde just wanted to hit Aodhan in the face one good time. He even blamed himself a bit for getting so turned on that he failed to realise what he was saying. The only thing he could do now was go wait in the car until Allen and Allistair wanted to leave. 

Some ways around the piano Allen stood chatting with their cousin Matthew. Aodhan stood next to him mulling over what he should do. As the two talked about some famous singer he was lost in his thoughts and before he knew it he was standing alone and looking like an idiot after Matthew had said his goodbyes. Around the time he finally decided the truth should come out Allen was gone and no where to be found.

"Oi Patrick have you seen Allen?"

"He left with Allistair and Arthur not too long ago, why?"

Glancing over at a family friend he pulled Patrick to the side so the friend couldn't hear. "I know it sounds crazy, and weird but Allistair and Arthur have been in a secret relationship."

Patrick blinked before laughing, "you got me there for a second."

"Patrick," Aodhan said sternly, " I assure you I'm not joking."

Patrick after a moment of realisation looked at the other seriously. "How long?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think we should do something?"

"I'm not sure."

"Your sure you know that they are?"

"Both of them admitted it to me"

"I see..."

That night Allen was fluffing his pillow when his phone went off. 

"Hello?"

"Allen hey"

"Oh Hey Pat, what's up?"

"Patrick...anyways did you know that Arthur and Allostair and in a. sexual relationship with each other?"

Allen blinked in confusion "excuse me, what?"

"If you don't believe me meet me and Aodhan at the park tomorrow around two"

"Okay Patrick, whatever you say, but I swear if this is some prank then I'll have your head."

"Yes yes, have a goodnight."

"Night." With that the other, not believing his brother, climbed into bed with a laugh before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those across the globe! My apologies if this chapter was a bit short I was a bit writers blocked while writing it. But as always I hope you enjoyed it! Only a few more chapters to go!
> 
> UPDATE: Okay so I re read this and realised that I made them go shopping for the reunion but then had the reunion somewhere else. I totally forgot about that so sorry if that confused anyone. Let's just say they went to make food to bring to the reunion. ^^;;


	4. Thursday

Allen got out of his own car and scanned the parking lot. It wasn't hard to spot his two brothers who seemed more than agitated. 

"So what was all this about? Make it quick, I've some friends I need to visit."

"I've already told you Arthur and Allistair are in a sexual relationship!" Patrick huffed. 

"Aye, they are, both of them admitted to it too!" Aodhan inquired. 

"Uh huh.. so how exactly can you prove this- and how can you believe him?"

"Ah it's simple! Arthur and Allistair believe you'll be gone for the whole day right?"

Allen nodded with a raised brow. "Are you suggesting we spy on them?"

"We'll catch them when they least expect it!"

"I've one question," Patrick said, "if we do catch them what are we going to do? I mean it's not illegal or anything.. I don't have a problem with two guy's being together but they're brothers so it just seems..." the man shivered. 

"I'm going to take Arthur away from him, he's our little brother he shouldn't be in his pants."

"Now I see why your mad but there's no reason to get riled up on Allistair."

Aodhan rolled his eyes "let's just go and do this already, I've got a camera."

"Wait- you made me drive out here just to drive back?"

"Get in my car then idiot."

With that the three head back to Allistair and Arthur's home. They parked at the end of the street so the other's wouldn't hear them. Allen seemed more than annoyed with the other two but went along with if anyways. He was more of a see it to believe it kind of guy. When they got to their destination Aodhan and Patrick went around back. Allen had to take in a minute before following, hoping they didn't look like stalkers. The two men found the kitchen window that let you see inside of the house. 

Currently inside Arthur sat with a bowl of pop corn while the red head set up the dvd player. Of course he didn't fail to check out the others ass while he was plugging everything in. He felt great that he could do it with no one to worry about. 

"Got it!" Allistair said before slipping in the dvd and heading over to plop down beside Arthur. 

Aodhan started the camera and began to watch while the other two watched along with him. 

The popcorn was now inbetween them as the movie played out. It didn't take long for Patrick and Allen to get bored. The two kept whining about how it was stupid that they were standing there. 

"Are you sure you heard then correctly? They don't seem to be doing anything but eating popcorn." Patrick asked. 

"I'm positive."

Allen just rolled his eyes, "if something doesn't happen in the next hour I'm going to kick you in the balls."

Aodhan winced at the thought but said nothing. 

What he'd failed to notice was that during the movie the two slowly got closer. They even put the popcorn to the side. Arthur's hands were being played with by the other. The read head drew circles and squeezed at the blondes palm. When he started to stroke them was when Arthur blushed the most. Leaning over the red head whispered to him.

"I've not been able t' touch ye all week." Not for a long time anyways. 

Arthur shivered, "idiot I've not been able to touch _you_ "

"Did you miss me?" Allistair asked when he began to kiss down Arthur's neck.

"I did" Arthur hummed in a happy smile. 

Allistair licked at the skin before roughly sucking on it to which the other tilted his neck for more. His hands ran up the blonde's arms and pulled him closer. Arthur looked at him with a smile loving to have the other once more. 

"I'm sorry that Aoddy knows now.."

"That's fine...it's not like he can sue me so I'll be alright." He said before leaning over go peck Allistair's cheek. 

Outside the three brothers had their own blush covering their faces. They ducked their heads down quietly not wanting to watch as the red head and blonde were snogging. 

Aodhan couldn't help but feel guilty at his earlier words at seeing the two so close. If it had been anyone else he would've even called it cute. 

"Believe me now?"

The two nodded in embarrassment.

"I still don't see what you're going to do about it, they're both grown men."

"I'll try to break them up."

"I don't know Aodhan, are you sure about this? I hate the fact that they're together but... they do seem happy" Patrick had to admit. 

"I have to agree with that but.." he looked at the camera, "if the family were to find out about it they'd be a disgrace, we're their brother. We love them no matter what but the rest of the family wouldn't be as accepting and you know that. I don't want them to be outcasts."

"That's probably why they tried to hide it in the first place."

"I don't want anything to happen to them either," Patrick admitted, "I wouldn't feel right splitting them up.. but knowing and not.."

The three seemed to sit in silence awhile. Glancing at each other in wonder of any ideas or suggestions. They all knew leaving a sleeping dog lie could still get them bitten. Although it felt weird they couldn't bring them to deny their brotherhood.  
"As brothers we must keep this a secret." Allen started. 

That was the start of the oath the five made when they were younger. It was what they used to swear to keep a secret. It was used for only the most deep secrets they had shared with one another. 

"As brothers we must accept our secret." Patrick followed as they looked at Aodhan. 

The man sighed and clenched his hand not wanting to give up on a plan. Honestly he knew this was the best option though. "As brothers we must protect our secret."

"We will never forget our promise or the people we made it to." They finished in unison. 

The three looked at each other once more with hopeful smiles. If someone hurt their brothers because of this they weren't sure what they would do. It was all over the news about protests of homosexuality, but if people found out they were brothers it wouldn't just be a picnic on a rainy day. 

"I think I'm gonna go visit my friends now... but first drive me back to the park." Allen smiled as the two stood. 

"Right." Aodhan laughed slightly. 

The three head back to the park not wanting to disturb their brother's alone time together. While driving back to the park they discussed telling the two about it tomorrow.They didn't want to bother them now, even though it felt weird that they knew the two were probably making love as they spoke. 

"You know I never asked, do you guy's know what Allistair's job is?"

"I think he said he was taking vacation from being an electrician." Patrick hummed. 

The other shrugged while pulling into the park's parking lot. 

"I'll see you two later then?" Allen raised a brow at them.

"I've actually got to head home, but I'm sure you two can handle it." Patrick was sure of himself. 

"I suppose so. I'll see you later Allen. Bye Pat" he gave the older a hug. 

The three exchanged their goodbyes before parting ways for the day. 

( Back with Alli and Art )

Arthur lay on Allistair's chest as the movie credits were rolling. He hummed as the other messed with his hair. After making out they'd decided against having sex, as much as they wanted to. They didn't know when Allen would be back and didn't want the living room to smell. Of course they could go upstairs but Arthur still managed to convince the other from dragging him up there. 

"What do you think will happen if he tells the family?" Arthur wondered. 

"I don't want t' think aboot it."

"Me either."

The blonde looked up at him with a content sigh. It felt good to be close to the other again. He just wanted to lay there forever. 

"You've to work tonight don't you?"

"Sadly"

"Don't go." Allistiar fake pouted and squeezed the man close. 

"Stupid I don't have to go now." He laughed while squirming up to the other. 

"I still don't see why we can't have any fun while Allen is gone."

"We can have fun. Just not _too_ fun," Arthur reminded, "besides don't you just want to enjoy the time we can be together like this?"

"I'd like t' enjoy being even more together" Allistair grumbled.

"You're such a pervert"

"Says the one who was caught wanking while moaning oot for his big brother." Allistair laughed making the other blush. 

"That's not my fault!"

"Oh big brother, big brother more please" Allistair mocked trying to impersonate the smaller's moaning voice. 

"Shut up!" Arthur huffed.

"Big brother give me more. Just like that~"

Arthur looked red as a cherry by now. That was it for him, "oh little brither ah you're so good!" he impersonated the other.

This took the man off guard and made him blush. "Big brother I love your c" -- he was cut off. 

"Arther ye feel so good! Don't stop!" Arthur saw how embarrassed the other started to look amusing him greatly, "Ahh more just a bit more and am going t-" 

Arthur was the one cut short when Allistair kissed him to get him to shut up. Arthur kissed back in laughter. 

"Let's not forget who the dominant one is here." Allistair whispered.

"Domintant my ass, you're not the one who's on top right now, are you?"

The elder grimaced. "D-dominance has nothing to do with being on top in relationship."

"If you're talking about dominance in bed I proved that wrong last month, remember?" Arthur grinned.  
"I hate ye sometimes."

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I shouldn't be up at 8am but I am. This chapter was all over the place and short but I assure you there's gonna be great party next chapter. Have a Merry Christmas and stay tuned! ( why am I saying it like some movie thing on Disney )  
> 


	5. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.. My finger slipped.

Allen ran into the hospital along side Allistair quickly. The red head had to stop himself from panicking. Allen, being calm about things went up to the nurse at the desk. 

"Hello, I'm looking for Kirkland. We're his brothers."

The nurse glanced at Allistair who seemed to be freaking out behind Allen.

"First name?"

"Arthur."

After a few taps on the keyboard she found the blondes information. 

"Right now he's in the operating room. You can sit and wait. I'll call in and get a doctor to come let you know what's going on with him."

"Thank you...Ms.Héderváry"

She nodded as Allen led his brother over to the waiting area. He sat him down and pat his back soothingly as he tremored uncontrollably. 

"She said the operating room Allen, why would she say the operating room. What does he need operated on?" He asked obviously trying not to cry.  
Allen felt himself break a bit at the sight of his brother acting so week. The red head was shaken and seemed to be breathing deeply to try and calm himself but he was breathing too fast. His hands were fidgeting while his eyes rest upon Allen in distress. 

"I don't know. Whatever it is I promise it'll be okay." Allen tried while letting the other cling to him. 

"But what if it's not okay? What of he d-d-d" Allistair couldn't bring himself to say it. 

"Do you believe Arthur is strong?"

Allistair nodded.

"Then I'm sure he'll make it through whatever this is. So stop acting like a baby."

The other nodded and wiped at his eyes that were about to spill. "Of course"

"Mr.Kirkland I presume?" Looking up they saw a brown haired man in teal scrubs.

"That's us."

"Hi, I'm Dr.Luarinaitis, an orthopaedic assistant. I'm assisting with your brother's surgery. It seems he has a lot of damage done to his left leg while his is being looked at by our best neuro surgeon Dr.Edelstein."

Allistair and Allen listened closely to each and every detail given. Allistair actually seemed to be taking in more information than the other.

"We also removed the bullet"-- he was cut off by both of them.

"He was shot?"

"Bullet?"

"The two men who jumped him, or rather tried to get away from him had weapons of their own. We couldn't get much out of Arthur before he went unconscious. All we know is one had a bat and the other had a gun. No need to worry though the bullet hit below his left shoulder and didn't go deep enough to do any severe damage."

Allistair bit his lip and squeezed his hands together tightly. He still couldn't help but worry. Arthur was on that table as he sat there and couldn't do anything to help him. 

"I must get back now but I'll try to keep you two updated," he smiled and looked at the two hopefully, "I'm certain Arthur will be alright. And I promise we will do everything we can possibly do to help him." He said before walking back to the OR floor. 

Allen's eyes trailed to Allistair a bit after things seemed to get quiet. 

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know." The brunettes words tumbled in his mind over and over yet he still couldn't process it. 

Each minute seemed like an eternity while each second was an hour. Allistair looked down from the clock to hide himself from its torture. Allen couldn't help but feel worried himself. He'd suggested calling Aodhan but Allistair begged him to not. The man supposed he understood seeing as he did find out their secret. 

"Allen, Allistair?" They looked up to see the green eyed doctor once more. 

Allistair's heart dropped knowing this update was either going to be good or drastic. Even Allen knew.  
"Arthur is doing fine so far. Dr.Edelstein told me he will be done in around two hours. I've finished repairing Arthur's broken leg and cast it. If I'm not needed I'll try to update you again." He smiled happy to see that both of them seemed to relax and sigh in relief. 

They waved as the man left once more. Looking at each other hopefully they hugged each other tightly. 

"See, I knew our little brother was strong." 

"Ye did ye did"

"I'm going to get us something to eat. What do you want?"

Allistair shrugged as the other rolled his eyes and left. 

The red head leaned back in his chair remembering having said goodbye to the man when he went to work. He hoped that it wouldn't be the final goodbye. 

Glancing up at the clock he saw that it was now six in the morning. They'd gotten there at three. Three hours ago Arthur was put under. Three hours ago Allistair had been in a peaceful sleep. The man wanted to turn back time and stop Arthur from going to work or at least have kept him in a longer goodbye embrace. He knew right now he was open on the table and it made him shake his head at the image. 

"Just two more hours." he whispered to himself.

Thirty minutes later Allen was back with sandwiches he'd bought at a neaeby deli. The two ate in silence and could barely even eat. 

"This place feels like death."

"Hm?" Allen raised a brow.

"Maybe it's just in my head but as good news comes there are always defected. This place has probably seen more deaths than a funeral home even though they have saved lives all the same."

Allen pat the elder's shoulder in response. He was getting into that mood again. The mood where he talked as if the world had already crashed and of you told him that while in said mood he'd just say 'hasn't it?' as if it had. 

"Even the doctor said Arthur was alright. If something bad happens well.. we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Honestly I hate hospitals, but I'll stay here until I know our brother is safe."

The other didn't respond. 

An hour passed by and both of them had fallen asleep by then. They slept looking quite uncomfortable in those chairs. Still it got their minds away from death finally. The nurses and doctors who saw them chuckled along with the others who waited for their check ups or loved one's to get out of the OR.

"Allen. Allistair. Wake up already"

The two stirred and opened their eyes.

Allistair seemed to wake faster at the realisation that he'd fallen asleep. 

"Am awake" he announced while shaking his head.

"Good. I am Dr.Edelstein I have just finished operating on your brother."

By now Allen was awake.

"He was hit with a baseball bat so I had to go in and make sure nothing was wrong seeing as we had no time for a head CT. It seems he had some clotting near the temporal lobe. It seemed easy to work on. However, during the surgery Arthur became unstable twice, so we are unsure if he'll remain stability now."

Allistair bit his lip at the mans words. He didn't know what to do or say so he just nodded his head in understanding at the other. 

"No need to worry though, I assure you he will wake up. It may take awhile for the anaesthesia to wear off."

"Can we see him?"

"Come with me"

The two stood and followed the man to an Elevator. Pressing the third floor button they were quiet. When they got to their destination the doctor lead them to the ICU were Arthur lay. His leg was proped up while his head was bandaged. Under his hospital gown he was also bandaged along with all the monitoring equipment hooked up to him.

Allistair's heart shattered at the sight. He didn't want to see Arthur like this. Still he was so glad to see him breathing again. It didn't take him two seconds to be at Arthur's side. 

"I'll leave you two then" the man said before looking at Arthur's stats and leaving. 

Allistair looked down at him. "Hey Arthur," he said softly, "ye got yerself all banged up again huh?" The man sat down in a chair which he pulled up beside the bed. Allen stayed standing on the other side. 

"Now we're going to have to tell mum you know." Allen chuckled. 

Not caring about Allen or anyone who saw the red head grabbed the blondes hand and squeezed it tight. He sat in silence while rubbing his hand lovingly, kissing at it here and there. Allen watched but said nothing.

"Do ye know aboot it?" Allistair asked after a minute. 

Allen watched him knowing what he was talking about without even having to say a word. "Yes."

"Are ye disgusted?"

"..I think you two are happy and nothing else matters."

This made Allistair smile, tears finally coming from his eyes. He held Arthur's hand close as he layed his head on the hospital bed. 

"Thank ye" he whispered. 

Allen smiled as he watched the elder. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep like that. Allen contemplated calling their mom and brothers but that could wait. Arthur looked like he was doing just fine. 

( Yay another time skip )

Around 12:00pm Arthur finally stirred in his sleep. He felt a throbbing pain through his whole body. The last thing he remembered was a doctor flashing light in his eyes while asking him questions. 

"Mm" he felt a hand on his making his eyes flick over to see Allistair. He squeezed his hand causing the older to stir slightly and crack open his eyes only to shoot awake when he saw Arthur looking at him. 

"You've no idea how happy I am to see you awake." he smiled kissing at his hand.

Arthur half smiled "you've been crying"

"I thought I'd loose you" he admitted. 

At this Arthur smiled and squeezed his hand once more. Not long after his awakening did the doctor come back in to check his eyes. 

"I wonder where Allen went.."

"He said something about sleeping when I last came in here." The doctor shrugged. "It seems everything with you is alright for now. But I'd like to keep you here over the weekend to make sure you stay that way. I'm sure you'd like to stay home for recovery" he said while glancing at Allistair before leaving while both of them said thank you. 

"Just two days" Allistair mumbled. 

"I love you."

"I love you too." The red head smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit of repetition in how I end my chapters.. Anyways sorry for putting this up so late in the day >.


	6. Saturday

The next morning when Arthur awoke he was shocked slightly that he was in a hospital. He calmed easily and before he knew it he was being chexked up on and brought food. In his ICU room there was no tv which meant he honestly had nothing to do. He remembered yesterday and how Allistair had to leave. Allen had informed them that visiting hours closed at nine. At the time it had been eight thirty. Arthur huffed and looked around the room with a sigh. At least the red head had quickly given him a kiss before leaving. Arthur still wasn't sure if Allen had seen it or not but it didn't really matter now. 

"Right this way." Looking up half dozing off to sleep Arthur saw his mother, Patrick, and Aodhan walk in with a nurse.

His mother gasped in worrying shock. Going over to him she instantly pulled him into a hug.

"I was so worried about you," She turned and looked at the other two, "why didn't Allen contact us sooner!" She huffed. "My poor baby, I'll murder them for what they did to you" the funny thing was if she knew who hurt him she really would.

"I'm alright now Mum, you don't have to worry about it." Arthur half laughed after letting her go.

"What happened exactly?" Patrick wondered having not heard the fulk story.

"I don't really remember anything but getting hit in the head I'm not even sure when I was shot." that's a lie he did, it just gave him head pains to think about it. 

"Shot?" the three exclaimed. 

Arthur pulled down his shirt to show them the bandages where they'd taken it out during the operation. 

"That's going to leave a nasty scar" Aodhan inquired.

Their mom seemed even more enraged than she was before. Although she was a good mom she always had quite a temper. When they were young Arthur had gotten a new bike and one of the neighbours nephews pushed him off and took it because it looked cool. When their mom had found out she went to the kids uncle's house and told them. The uncle had been 'too defensive' as their mom had put it, making her not only break in the garage and take back her sons bike but totally destroy the other kids. There was a reason she was a self defence teacher.

"Arthur, sweety, who did this to you?"

"Don't worry mum the police are taking care of it." Arthur really didn't know who did it. 

"The things people will do for money." Aodhan tsked. 

"I actually think they robbed the hot topic and took the clothes before the money." Patrick said having heard something about it on the news. 

"I'm sorry for those clothes"

"Hey Arther -" they all looked as Allistair walked in, a flower vase in his hands.

He blinked at the other three people who were there. A sense of future awkwardness washed over him. 

"..You bought him flowers?" Patrick raised a brow finding it funny for the other to do.

"No- Allen bought them for Arther because he had t' go home."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say" Aodhan snickered. 

"Boys!" Their mom glared, "They're lovely Allistair. Here." She took the flowers and set them on a nearby table. 

Their mom was in the seat beside Arthur's bed while they stood. Allistair beside his mom on one side and the other two on the other side. 

"I'm so happy to see that you're okay" she smiled.

"Same goes for all of us" Patrick said happily while ruffling with Arthur's hair. He had to go home and right when he got through his own apartment door is when they called him and told him about Arthur so he came back quicker than he left. 

"Thanks for all of the concern but really there's no reason to worry."

"You know that's not true! You're so precious to me, you're one of my boys! I couldn't live with myself knowing that you were hurt, that goes for all of you too."

They smiled at her. She was such a good mother regardless that all of them were half brothers aside from Aodhan and Patrick. Patrick was the older twin so he purposely seemed a lot older than Aodhan. The longest relationship she had was when she was married to Allistair's father, who after divorce she let the red head see. It's where he got his strong accent from. 

Hearing a beep their mother sighed. "My plane is about to leave." She stood to smooch at all of her boy's faces. "I'll call to check up on you I promise" she looked at Arthur. 

"I'll look forward to it"

"Bye mum" they all exchanged before she hugged Arthur once more and left. 

Now this is what Allistair was dreading. He took his moms seat and everything got quiet. 

"So...when you two have sex is it always kinky or not?" Patrick blurted out having heard Aodhans story. He thought both of them to be quite the perverts so he just assumed.

Arthur's face lit up red and so did Allistair and Aodhans. Well that wasn't completely out of the blue. 

"W-what? why would ye ask that?" Allistair stumbled over his words. 

Patrick shrugged "curious"

Arthur took in a deep breath and smirked "oh yeah it's totally kinky. All the time. In fact we even have our own sex dungeon in the basement."

His face was bursting red but it was worth the expression on Patrick and Aodhan's faces. Allistair's bashful about it reaction ,of sticking his face into the bed, was just a bonus. 

"I'm not sure whether to believe you or not" the Irishman frowned. 

Arthur laughed at the there's reaction. Aodhan just looked like he wasn't even going to comment. 

"Why would ye tell them that?"

"He asked." 

"I honestly wasn't expecting to get an answer from you."

At least Arthur knew now that both of them knew. He didn't have to hide it at all. Somehow it didn't cross him that they didn't tell the rest of the family still. After a minute or two it seemed that things calmed down a bit. Their faces were still tinted but weren't as red as they had been. 

"Hey. If ye two have any questions... don't be afraid t' ask.." It was only fair he supposed. 

At this Aodhan instantly reacted "how did it happen?"

"Well one night Arther and I were drinking, pretty heavy too. And ye know how I get those drunk hard ons? As per usual I think I was going to take care of it when this one started poking fun at me." He poked Arthur's leg. "I think we got into a fight and somehow it ended up with him saying _I'm way better than any woman_ . Take that however ye want, but ye know what he meant. Well that became a challenge for him and well... the two o' ye are grown men I think ye can figure oot what happened next."

"The next day we woke up in bed together. It freaked the hell out of me at first. I broke a perfectly good lamp too." Arthur trailed a bit, "I don't remember all the details but I remember we came to the conclusion of 'if it's true then we must test it'. Making out while drunk was more fun than doing it while sober..."

"I thought it'd be more romantic" Patrick said as if he was let down a bit.

"Life's not a Disney movie" Aodhan pat his back. 

"Am just glad that the two o' ye aren't trying to get us arrested or something."

"Haha yeah..." Aodhan laughed nervously. 

"Mmhm" Patrick nodded not evening commenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! I know my chapters get boring as they increase uwu But I'm happy with them so whateves. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Sunday / Monday morn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Arthur's thirsty~~

Allistair walked into the room quietly. Arthur seemed to be in discomfort in his sleep. The red head assumed it was hard for the other to sleep somewhere so unfamiliar. 

"Arther." he called while the other lift his lids to peek at him.

He groaned and huffed "mm?"

Allistair chuckled and took the other's hand in his making him smile. The man continued by leaning down in Arthur's ear and whispering. 

"Wake up, my sleeping beauty, it's time for ye t' rise and shine."

"You're such a hopeless romantic."

"I wouldn't say hopeless" he smooched the back of Arthur's hand. 

"Why do you seem so up beat?"

"I get t' take ye home tomorrow, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. How couldn't I? This place gives me the creeps and I can't get a bit of sleep" he huffed. 

"Ye can sleep all ye want tomorrow then." Allistair smiled. 

"Idiot," he sighed out the meaningless insult, "if I sleep all day it will mess with my internal clock."

"Then I'll fix it"

"With what? Your magical hair powers?" Arthur smiled at the thought of the other having such a power. 

"Nae, with the power o' my lips" he smirked, leaning forward to peck the other's lips.

Arthur blushed and huffed quickly glancing up to make sure no one had saw. He didn't mind though. 

"I want more than just that" he pouted.

"I'll spoil ye tomorrow, if I tried right now I'd be kicked oot" he laughed.

"I hate when you're actually smart about something." Arthur mumbled.

"What's that s'pposed t' mean?" Alli raised a brow.

"Oh nothing.."

"Idgit," he poked Arthur's stomach making him jump slightly, "I'm smart only because I have t' be."

"....I still want more..."

Allistair rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss him once more. Only this time Arthur kissed back and the kiss lasted much longer. When they finally pulled away both of them had a blush.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who wanted more." Arthur inquired.

"I couldn't help myself you're just too cute"

"Considering that blush on your face, I'd beg to differ" Arthur said in a smug tone. 

Although the both of them were seke they never really established who was the dominant one in the relationship. Depending on their moods it weighed back and forth all the time. One day you'd see Arthur getting the other to strip for him and the next day you'd see the exact opposite. Somedays they even did it together or had a rouge, but loving, fight of dominance. It was an odd relationship really, but it never got boring. 

"Shut up" he huffed while flicking at Arthur's nose lightly. 

The blonde grabbed his hand and began to suck on his fingers to the red heads surprise. He swirled his tongue around them and slowly went up and down on them. His green eyes flicked up to look at Allistair who was blushing like mad now, but couldn't bring himself to pull his hand away. Arthur hummed around the fingers and continued on. It wasn't until he heard another patient in the ICU yell for a nurse that he pulled the fingers away. 

Arthur licked away the saliva from his mouth while Allistair wiped at his wet fingers furiously. 

"W-why would ye do that?"

"I don't see the problem, you didn't pull them away." Arthur made a valid point. 

"Oh, I don't know, common sense!" He whisper yelled. 

"I only did it because I love you" Arthur laughed a bit at how flustered the other was getting. 

"Ye know as well as I that that is not a good reason" he huffed.

"Give me a break, I can't touch you or feel you at all, plus there's absolutely nothing to do here so when you're here at least let me have my fun." He frowned in a pout. 

At this Allistair felt a bit guilty "well as I've said I'll spoil ye tomorrow so.."

"I can't wait until tomorrow" Arthur whined. 

"You'll live"

"I won't."

"Ye will, I promise." He kissed at his hand once more. "Just don't do that again," his voice got low, "ye made me get a hard on."

"That makes the two of us."

"Arther" he said in a joking yet stern sort of way.

"It wasn't my fault, it was instinctive."

"Idgit" Allistair rolled his eyes.

(( oki time to time skip to Monday morning! ))

[ Monday Morn. ]

Arthur sat up ready for his daily check up with Dr.Edelstein. The Austrian checked his breathing and ran a blood test to make sure everything was normal. His head was scanned to confirm it was doing well, had the ortho surgeon check his leg, and lastly all Arthur had to do was answer a few questions.

"Vell it seems everything checks out for you Mr.Kirkland, I'm happy to say you'll be going home today" the rhyme was unintentional. 

"That's a relief." He smiled. 

"Is your brother coming to pick you up?"

"He should be here soon yes."

"Then I suggest getting ready, don't forget every two weeks you need to come in for a check up" he was about to leave and turned back around, "oh, and Arthur, try not to engage in any activity that would need any over use of adrenaline, like running...not that you'll have a problem with that one just take it easy while you recover" he glanced at the brits cast leg before walking out. 

Arthur laughed nervously knowing what he was talking about. Wheeling his chair he had a nurse help him get his clothes on before he got everything ready to go. While trying to find his clothes that the red head hadn't brought in said man came in. 

"Ye ready t' go?" He asked with a smile. 

"Yeah, hold on though, I can't find my work uniform."

"I took it home, don't worry."

Arthur sighed in relief and wheel the chair around to face the other. Allistair took the back and waved goodbye to the ICU nurses and dovtors who saw them. They each said bye to the people they recognised, even the nurse at the front desk. Allistair helped Arthur into his car before they drove off to home.

Now the two sat on the couch while the tv ran. Arthur had his leg propped up on the coffee table. The red head scoot over and snuggled up to the other.

"Time for ye t' get spoiled."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it folks! Sorry if the ending was kind of lame but I still hope you enjoyed it! I may make a sequel but idk yet. My brains being weird. Anyways- I hope y'all have a happy new year! Stay fabulous~

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked the first chapter of my one week fanfic. A new chapter will be posted everyday of this holiday filled week so stay tuned!


End file.
